Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 387 - Mobster Cow
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 387 - Mobster Crew is the three hundred eighty-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-third episode of Season 5. Video Overview ISS Flyover Kurt talks about Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $8,510 and says that Lalapalooza happened but he did not attend. Last night at 9:40 PM, Kurt saw online that the International Space System would be directly flying over Chicago. Kurt got to see it and also saw the ATV supply ship was following the ISS but it was too faint to see. Accidentally tabbing out like in Call of Duty: United Offensive - 14 - I'm Here to Die as he talks about knowing how the ATV has to rendezvous with the International Space Station by being underneath it from Kerbal Space Program. If you have not seen the International Space Station flyover, Kurt recommends it and you can find one near you with heavens-above.com. Codemasters False Advertising Codemasters announced 'Colin McCrae Rally' on the PC for Steam, the very simulator focused rally racing predecessors to DiRT games. Wolfie avoids falling in a pit, and Kurt says that it was announced a 'HD remaster' of the classic Colin McCrae Rally 2.0 from 2000. However the game is not at all an HD remaster, it is a port of a mobile game from earlier in 2014. Mad Men shows that it is dirty advertising and Kurt was convinced that it really was Colin McCrae 2.0. It was clear that the intent was to make people not notice it was a mobile port, and it is not the consumer's fault. Kurt then has Wolfie kill a cow he suspects of being a Codemasters plant. Steam also does not hand out refunds, and no longer do you own video games. Question: Have you upgraded any of your lightbulbs to LEDs, if not, what are your thoughts on them? Kurt has not upgraded to any LED lights, but recently bought a CFL light labeled as 'instant on', and that's a much smaller bulb on the inside of the CFL coil. LEDs are still a bit pricey and as far as light pollution they create a harmful blue light. Streetlights have been changed to LEDs but they do not emit heat which leads to snow clogging stoplights. Stadium lighting is known for being the cheapest and most energy concerning and the worst with light pollution. Question: Do you believe your recordings will be able to be viewed in a hundred years? Computing has only really taken off recently and they went from magnetic tapes to hard drives and flash memory and then the cloud. Kurt would think so and hope so, but has not really thought about this beyond his death. Noon eastern time will be Kurt's first weekly livestream tomorrow. Trivia * The end slate links to Call of Duty: United Offensive - 14 - I'm Here to Die, Let's Play SpinTires - 25 - Curveballs, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 28 - Lower Downforce.